


Pancakes

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Tony enjoy some well deserved moments alone





	Pancakes

Tony crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk plastered on his face.

With your hair tied in a loose bun and wearing just his shirt, a pair of panties and your glasses, you were doing an amazingly funny dramatic performance of ‘My Heart Will Go On’. Living with you, he often joked, was like having a personal Disney princess. Many times during the day he would just enter a room and see you singing to yourself. Even more times, you would be singing loudly and behaving like you were in a show, even holding a fake microphone. If he was lucky, he would catch you dancing.  He loved those days.

Tony wasn’t an especially tall and broad man, but you were short enough for his shirt to cover part of your butt and make him smile.  You were out for a short vacation, which means you two didn’t need to be discreet like with the Avengers. He was wearing just boxers right now and honestly, couldn’t care less.

“What are you doing?” He finally asked when he saw you moving your finger to your mouth, making you turn to him with a guilty.

He recognised the pancake mass anywhere, as well as the way you always loved to just dip your finger in it and lick it when you were in the kitchen.

Chuckling, your boyfriend walked to you and used his thumb to clean the corner of your mouth, licking it from his own skin.

“Tastes good.” He held you by your waist, seeing how it had dropped to your chin and the top of your breast, just an inch away from his perfectly clean shirt.  “Darling, you’re getting my clothes dirty.”

“You didn’t seem to mind last night.” You chuckled, letting out a sigh when he licked your skin softly, pushing you against the counter.

You loved those calm moments with Tony. It was hard with him being a superhero and living with a bunch of people so you just enjoyed as much time alone as you could.

“The pancakes…” You protested when his hands started moving under your –  _his –_ shirt.

“They can wait.” He pulled you, walking the two of you out of the kitchen, kissing you the whole way there and closing the door when you lied on the bed. “Now, honey… Let’s see if you really do taste sweeter than the pancakes, shall we?”


End file.
